1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for drying hard floors such as those made of tiles, ceramics or plastics.
2. Prior Art
Hard floors, such as floors made of tile, ceramic or plastics, after being washed or after the removal of liquid spillage, still remain slipper to the extent that persons walking on them are liable to slip and injure themselves. Thus public places with tiles floors such as supermarkets, airports, toilets and restaurants are often cordoned off for a considerable time after such spillages or after washing.
3. Summary
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparel for drying hard floors by removing the thin layer or residue of water which floor mops and like devices leave on the floor after washing or spillage removal.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an apparatus for drying a hard floor comprising a frame and first and second rollers mounted in the frame for rotation about substantially parallel axes, the first roller having a continuous roll of absorbant sheet material mounted thereon whose free end is attached to the second roller such that the sheet material may be drawn from the first roller to become wound on the second roller by rotation of the second roller, a part of the sheet material being exposed for contact with the floor.
Embodiments of the invention will now be described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: